Ducha Le El Música
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: 'Feels so true miss nevermind.Get a rush from this touch.My emotions erupted, Realize that I'm stuck...'He spoke his eyes glazed the sun shining against them like emraleds.His smile getting bigger as he played getting his beloves attention. Spamano R&R


This is going to be reflected off a song called Valentine by: Lloyd...Enjoy.. I also changed some small details in the music

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain &amp; Romano ~~~<strong>_  
>Spain walked up infront of Romano's house and pulled over his shoulder a guitar. He needed something small to throw at the window so he could wake him up. It was about Ten am in the morning. Early for Antonio but he liked it that way. Once he threw the rock, Romano opened the window and stared out in sleepiness and glared down at the Spanish man. Spain smiled and started to blush. After he tuned his guitar the spainard coughed.<p>

"This is to you Mi amor!" He shouted getting people from across the street looking at him as if he were crazy.

He started playing his guitar. The music flowed out of the instrument with such grace. It had people around in a daze or hypotized.

'Feels so true miss nevermind. Get a rush from this touch. My emotions erupted, Realize that I'm stuck...' He spoke his eyes glazed the sun shining against them like emraleds. His smile getting bigger as he played getting his beloves attention.

But why go to the lengths? The last fight left the two shattered and couldn't help but serenate him with lushes words. Words that came deep within his heart. The Spainard didn't care if other people were watching. It just fueled him even more to sing to his babe'.

'Sign of seduction, losing my mind each and every time. He's around...' He let his voice echo. Romano blushed adverting his eyes. Antonio took it as a sign of 'why?' So he sung even more to get him to understand.

He left notes, phone calls, text messages. Anything he could have thought about to him and didn't get any reply to any of them. This was the best thing he could have done. He walked closer to the house and sung even louder than that. His voice wasn't strain at the least. If he had to stay here all morning, he would do so at this very moment. Just to hear that, 'I forgive you' Or any reasurance on their relationship.

'So could this be true loving that I found? Don't know what to do so baby I give my heart to you my valentine," He sung and swung his body back and forth, 'Through and Through a thousand times, Feel so true miss nevermind." He repeated those lines to him until he looked at him and smiled and he smiled back at him, When Antonio's guitar strings were pluck it left a sweet melody playing in it's place.

'My heart is impained to my brain when in love. And my building is like a million bucks take you up feels like instruct.'

"You send from the heaven above..." He slowed down and stopped, his Guitar kept playing through and the spanish male's eyes closed humming most of the lyrics in his head. Maybe he didn't know the rest of the song, but he knew that what was said spoke enough.

"And I don't know what to do I can't stop lovin you. But it's cool because it's the truth. That I'm crazy over you."

He made a weird face at him that he couldn't help but laugh at and Antonio grinned sticking his tounge out at him. "And my heart beats for two."

Antonio started to wrap up the song and blew a kiss at him. "Don't know what to do so baby I give my heart to you my valentine..." And he bowed. People started to clapping their hands in excitment and happiness. Lovino ran down the stairs and when Antonio looked up at the window he sighed in sadness. He really thought that he impressed him.

He slung his Guitar back over his shoulder and started to walk away. But the door opened and Lovino ran outside with just a white buttoned up shirt on and shorts. Glomping onto the Spanish man in Relief and happiness. They started to clap and rejoice.

"Mi Babe' Te Amo!" Antonio shouted at he fell over. Romano kissed his lips and he smiled his hair falling forward as he pulled away. He said, "Ti Amo Antonio."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like it... I decided to a little fluff between these two. Other then what I had last time...<p> 


End file.
